Chronicles Of Zerak
by T Beard
Summary: A teenage boy the second son of Jango Fett starts his life discovering secrets about Jango, and his true identity.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Zerak**

**Chapter 1**

**Birth of the Unstoppable**

_**His mind suddenly comes to life. Eyes open and alert searching the room for something wrong but he sees nothing. He sits up head splitting, legs aching but puts the pain aside, leaps down off the table into an alert crouch. Slowly he edges towards the door, punching in an access code into the control panel, it slides open revealing a wall of fire, images of people and planets burn in the fire. Little does he know that this is his first glimpse of death and suffering and surely not his last. He turns around and heads for the adjacent doorway this one slides open and he turns to face a body in armor beyond the shadows. Then the shadow engulfed him, twisting pain embraced him.**_

**He quickly sprang up into a sitting position in his bunk, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. Thoughts coming in bits and pieces, he tried to comfort himself with the fact that it was just a dream but he was up and it was almost time for his lessons. He pulled on his tunic and boots and left the room. He walked down the hallway passing the many rooms of the workers in the facility. Reaching the marked room he stepped inside.**

**The hallway into the training area was different, nothing looked out of place yet he could tell something was wrong by the aura the room gave off. That's when he noticed the small datacube lying next to the locked training room door. When he turned it on a small hologram of his teacher flickered to life.**

"**Hello young Zerak I regret inform you that you shall no longer be training with me or for that matter in this building or planet. Outside in the main docking bay you shall find a small star craft equipped with enough equipment to get you off-world. Now you must fly to the Bogden system and find, somewhere among the carnage of the Bando Gora the last holocron of Komari Vosa the former pupil of Count Dooku who Jango killed. This information will teach you many things I cannot explain to you. Farewell and good luck." The image died and the datacube went blank. Finally the opportunity for Zerak to go off-world had come.**

**For the last 11 years of his life Zerak had been learning from various teachers many things. Over this span of time he had learned a fair amount of things one would learn in an average Corellian school, he had learned also to become an expert at calculating decisions that beings would take, but most importantly he became an expert in weaponry no matter what he was equipped with even his bare hands he could be lethal. He was the prototype super-soldier created by the republic the ARC (advanced recon commando) trooper.**

**After he had packed he reached the shuttle bay. Although unimpressed with his form of transport he would take whatever was given to him. In the storage unit in the small cruiser he found enough food if he rationed it well to last for a standard week. There was also five thousand republic credits and some small tools and 2 average blaster pistols. Although he was hoping for more he could manage with what he was given. He punched in the coordinates on the control panel and he set off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chronicles of Zerak**

**Chapter 2**

**A Creator's Legacy**

**_A man walks through the doors of the cloning facility on Kamino the place Zerak called home for the better part of two decades. He goes into the main cloning chamber where all of the genetic material is added. The figure extracts a small vial from his cloak. Emptying the contents into the genetic repository mixing the DNA from Jango Fett with some unknown substance. The figure whirled around and jumped him again the pain returning to him._**

**The nightmares had not stopped harassing him and were occurring almost every time he would sleep now. His ship hurtled through the atmosphere as he prepared himself for his journey off-world, once again checking the holo-recording that he had received on Jango's last visit giving him an address and star coordinates. After the usual docking procedures he was able to land the small craft and gather his things and head to the surface. Zerak stepped out the planet shone with brightness although it was still dusk. The surface was entirely covered in city and buildings. He started heading down the streets of the back world planet known as Nar Shadda for Zerak planned on going to Bogden but he also had an agenda of his own to fulfill before he set off. He entered a lift and headed for the true slums of the city on the bottom floor.**

**After a long trek among the lowest part of the planet he reached his destination. A small shoddy house run down and covered in graffiti and blaster burns. He entered the house, the smell of something rotting emanated throughout the house and stains of what appeared to once be some sort of fluid in someone. But this was not of Zerak's interest, what he sought was not in the house but under it. He crawled into the small space that had not caved in to get the basement. Far in the back there was a door hidden to anyone who wasn't looking for it. Inside Zerak flipped a small switch revealing walls of weaponry, jedi robes, and hung ever so carefully one of the last suits of Mandalorian armor.**

**After getting all the gear he needed he left the apartment leaving it to completely ruin. As he left Zerak noticed eyes peering from behind walls and objects. These he ignored seeing as only minor threats. While he was waiting for the turbo-lift to arrive a gang of six jumped him from behind. Zerak shot off the ground the jetpack on his back igniting twisting away from the men that clung to him. When he landed he had already drawn two blasters firing shots precise and accurate into vital spots of the different species as he had practiced for so many years. Once the threat was dealt with he stepped into the lift the early morning sunlight striking off of his armor. Zerak boarded his ship ready to approach the dark planet known as Bogden.**


End file.
